She Will Be Loved
by xAkemihime
Summary: Porque o Dia dos Namorados era tão idiota. E não tinha problema em passar essa data solteiro. Mas espera... eles estavam mesmo solteiros? - ShikaTema especial Dia dos Namorados


Naruto não me pertence.

O título veio da música She Will Be Loved do Maroon 5. Escrevi ouvindo ela e Deus, como eu amo essa música!

Eu estava com uma vontade -louca- de escrever algo sobre esse casal desde aquele episódio filler de Naruto que tem uma p*ta insinuação ShikaTema. A história nem tem nada haver com o episódio, só para esclarecer.

Tá fluffy, bem do jeito que eu gosto.  
Boa leitura vcs *-*

* * *

She Will Be Loved

Aquela era uma das raras ocasiões em que todos os amigos se reuniam em um pequeno restaurante para jogar conversa fora. Era extremamente difícil ter todos juntos em Konoha, visto que eram de times diferentes e sempre no mínimo um estava fora da vila executando alguma missão imposta pela Hokage.

Portanto tinham que aproveitar quando surgia a oportunidade de se encontrarem. Todos juntos.

E dessa vez até com uma pessoa a mais.

Era época do exame chunnin, e como era de costume, a irmã do Kazekage ficara responsável por ser a representante de Suna naquela ocasião importante.

Obviamente ela já conhecia os ninjas de sua idade que moravam em Konoha, afinal, estiveram anteriormente disputando uns contra os outros para se tornarem chunnins.

Mas isso não significava que ela era exatamente amiga deles. Ou talvez não de todos. Era inegável a relação existente entre ela e seu guia, Shikamaru. E foi graças a ele que Temari fora parar no meio daquela reunião nostálgica entre os shinobis da vila da folha.

Ela se sentia um pouco deslocada por estar ali. Sentada em meio a um enorme grupo de pessoas, sem saber ao certo como agir.

De um lado podia ver os homens conversando, sorrindo e bebendo sem se importarem. Olhou de esguelha para Shikamaru a sua frente, que apesar da costumeira cara de sono, parecia feliz por estar ali, conversando com Naruto e Chouji próximos a si.

Temari esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

- E como está Suna, Temari-san? – A atenção dela foi desviada para Sakura ao seu lado. Ino, Hinata e Tenten olharam-na também, esperando uma resposta.

- Está... bem. – Respondeu, sem saber o que dizer. O que diabos poderia falar, afinal? Que estava quente? Suna era sempre quente.

Sakura pareceu um pouco decepcionada com a resposta da loira ao seu claro esforço de puxar assunto.

Mas ainda não desistiu.

Porém antes que pudesse dizer algo, Ino fora mais rápida.

- Amanhã é dia dos namorados, não esqueceram, não é?

- Como poderíamos? Você não para de falar disso desde o mês passado. – Tenten resmungou.

- Sim, mas acordem! É amanhã! – Exclamou a loira sem se deixar abalar. – Já sabem o que dar aos seus homens? – Indagou maliciosa.

- Ino, por favor. – Sakura revirou os olhos. – Somos todas encalhadas, iríamos presentear quem?

- Diga por si só! – A Yamanaka deu de ombros. – Eu já tenho um encontro, se quer saber.

- Não me diga que você conseguiu arrastar o Sai para sair amanhã!

- Foi até fácil. – Ela sorriu, piscando o olho para a amiga rosada.

- Tenho pena dele.

Ino ignorou.

- Mas aparentemente eu não sou a única que não estou encalhada, não é mesmo Temari-san? – Disse de forma maliciosa, se virando para Temari, que parecia novamente distraída da conversa que claramente não a interessava.

- O que?

- Eu disse que você também deve passar o dia dos namorados muito bem acompanhada.

- E por que acha isso? – Indagou de maneira um pouco menos educada, sentindo levemente as bochechas esquentar.

Óbvio que ela sabia dos rumores que invadiram a cidade. Rumores dela... e _dele_.

- Oras, basta olhar e sabemos que sozinha você não está. – Ino ainda sorria. E pelo canto do olho Temari podia ver que as outras estavam prendendo o riso, claramente tentando se controlar – sem sucesso.

O que ela não havia notado era que a mesa toda havia parado com as conversas paralelas para prestar atenção nela e em Ino.

- Não sei do que está falando. – A kunoichi desconversou, rolando os olhos, começando perder a pouca paciência que ainda tinha.

- Ah qual é! – A voz de Kiba do outro lado da mesa chamou a atenção de todos. – Vai me dizer que ainda não chamou a Sabaku para sair amanhã, Shikamaru? Mas você é mole mesmo!

A fala do Inuzuka causou uma série de risos entre os amigos, enquanto Temari, e principalmente agora Shikamaru, pareciam um tanto quanto constrangidos.

- Ok, já chega, vamos deixar os pombinhos em paz. – Sakura disse, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos depois de tanto rir.

Depois disso a conversa fluiu normalmente, apesar de tanto Shikamaru, quanto Temari, não conseguirem se concentrar em mais nada.

E não demorou muito para cada um se despedir e ir para sua própria casa. Já era tarde, e no dia seguinte, apesar de ser uma data comemorativa, o trabalho não dava folga!

O Nara, com o pretexto de cumprir seu papel de guia da representante de Suna, acompanhou-a até o hotel em que estava hospedada.

A maior parte do caminho se passou em silêncio de ambos os lados. Os dois ainda refletiam sobre os acontecimentos daquela confusa reunião.

- Sabe... É ridículo como todos ficam tão desesperados apenas com uma data tão idiota como essa. – Temari finalmente disse alguma coisa. Sua voz soando um pouco nervosa, embora tentasse não demonstrar.

- Concordo. Não sei o que tem de ruim passar o dia dos namorados solteiro. – Shikamaru logo respondeu, tentando parecer despreocupado, o que claramente não era verdade.

Eles pararam já em frente ao hotel. Porém antes que Temari fosse se afastar muito para então entrar no local, a voz do Nara a fez parar.

- Então, quer sair amanhã depois do exame chunnin?

- Me pegue as oito. – Respondeu sem ao menos se virar para olhá-lo, ocultando um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

* * *

Ficou bobinho, mas eu achei tão amorzinho kkkkkkkkkk

Deixem review, feliz dia dos namorados! (e feliz aniversário pra mim /aquelas)


End file.
